prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1
The December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on October 13, 2018 at the Plymouth Pavilions in Plymouth, England. It aired on the WWE Network on December 12, 2018. Summary The latest episode of NXT UK kicked off with COO Triple H, General Manager Johnny Saint and Assistant to the General Manager Sid Scala unveiling the new NXT UK Tag Team Championships and sending a message to all ambitious tandems that they must spend the coming weeks impressing Mr. Saint in pursuit of the titles. After Fabian Aichner cut corners to pick up his a win in his NXT UK debut against Mark Andrews last week, Flash Morgan Webster took offense and accepted Aichner's challenge for a match. The fight spilled outside the ring as Aichner launched The Modfather into the barricade with brutal aggression, but when he was ready to plant his knee into Webster on the steel steps, mirroring his questionable efforts one week earlier, Andrews was on-hand to stop it. Webster recovered in time to execute a quick reversal on Aichner for the pinfall! With her mystical mind focused on getting to NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley, Isla Dawn targeted Killer Kelly's left leg from the get-go. Though Kelly roared back with a suplex and a running basement dropkick into the corner, the damage had been done. After The White Witch broke her opponent's cravat three-quarter nelson with some solid kicks to the injured leg, she executed a backdrop driver and a vicious knee before finishing Kelly with a suplex/gut-wrench suplex combination. As the dust cleared, Isla declared that she was gunning for the NXT UK Women's Championship. When The Mosh Pit Kid emerged, she made it clear that if Dawn stepped into the ring with her with the title on the line, she'd walk out empty-handed. With the NXT UK Tag Team Titles unveiled, Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams looked to impress General Manager Johnny Saint against Zack Gibson & James Drake. Despite the fast and furious offense of Jordan and Williams, their efforts proved insufficient against the experience of the self-proclaimed “Young Grizzled Veterans,” who worked together with brutal efficiency. Though Williams tagged into the match in the crucial final moments, the crafty Gibson delivered a quick strike that took the legal man out of the action before he could enter the ring. This freed up Liverpool's No. 1 and Drake to completely neutralize Jordan before turning their attention back to The Lucky-In and finishing him with Ticket to Mayhem. The Coffey Brothers and Wolfgang have been at war with Moustache Mountain for weeks, and the bad blood intensified when Gallus carried out a vicious backstage assault that allowed them to punish Trent Seven's knee under a utility box. In the early moments of his one-on-one matchup against Joe Coffey, Seven found himself at an immediate disadvantage in his quest for retribution when his leg buckled beneath him. Clearly, the knee was still in bad shape. When the other members of Gallus climbed up on the apron, Tyler Bate stepped into the ring in defense of his partner, and it wasn't long before he was battling Mark Coffey and Wolfgang all the way to the backstage area, leaving Seven and Joe Coffey to truly settle things themselves. Coffey wasted little time refocusing his attack on his opponent's injured knee, but Seven heroically fought through the pain with a superplex and the Figure-Four Leglock. In response, Coffey executed a devastating belly-to-belly suplex off the apron and onto the ringside floor. Back in the ring, Coffey continued to punish Seven's knee, locking in the excruciating Boston Crab, but Seven wouldn't tap out and somehow reached the ropes. Although the resilient competitor fired back on The Iron King yet again, when he attempted to lift Coffey on his shoulders in the final moments, his leg finally gave out, and Coffey capitalized with the match-ending All the Best for the Bells. Results ; ; *Flash Morgan Webster (w/ Mark Andrews) defeated Fabian Aichner (9:35) *Isla Dawn defeated Killer Kelly (3:16) *James Drake & Zack Gibson defeated Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams (6:54) *Joe Coffey defeated Trent Seven (15:02) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 1.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 2.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 3.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 4.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 5.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 6.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 7.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 8.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 9.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 10.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 11.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 12.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 13.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 14.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 15.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 16.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 17.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 18.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 19.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 20.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 21.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 22.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 23.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 24.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 25.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 26.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 27.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 28.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 29.jpg December 12, 2018 NXT UK results.1 30.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #15 results * NXT UK results #15 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #15 on WWE Network Category:2018 events